


Thorki Manip (& Icons)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Icons, Incest, M/M, Manip, Step-siblings, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened at the end of Thor. Images and textures aren't mine. Comments and kudos are very welcome. Please credit if using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorki Manip (& Icons)

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/24/thorki.png/)  
  
**Icons:**  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/96/thorkiicon1.png/) [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/829/thorkiicon2.png/) [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/21/thorkiicon3.png/) [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/37/thorkiicon4.png/)


End file.
